


Dumb Cape

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Partial Nudity, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dirk Strider is a weeb, but Jake loves his boyfriend anyway.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 10





	Dumb Cape

"Hey Dirk, what did you...want." Jake began, looking down at Dirk on the bed and suddenly losing his train of thought.

"I'm sure you can guess." Dirk replied. He was laying on the bed wearing nothing but his glasses and a flamboyant, collared red cape, held together by two golden chains. Dirk's arms were also decorated with black spirals, and he had bandages wrapped around his wrists and waist. His attire left nothing to the imagination.

"...but why the cape? Are you trying to steal Dave's look?

"No, you uncultured swine. This is cosplay of Kamina Jiha from the acclaimed Japanese animation series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann."

"I'm guessing that K-anime Jiha was more...dressed."

"That pun was WEAK, Jake. I am ashamed that I am your boyfriend."

"You do really know how to set the mood." Jake remarked, pulling off his shirt and climbing on top of Dirk, the blonde smirking at him.

"Well, it IS working, isn't it?"

"You could say that."


End file.
